Danny Himura
by Keniichi
Summary: What if Danny's parents weren't his and Jazze's actual parents, and he originally had ghost powers until that shock in the lab?
1. Chapter 1

Summary to Danny Himura: What if Danny's parents weren't his and Jazzes actual parents, and he originally had powers that were didn't show, until he had that shock in the lab?

A/N I know I said I wouldn't do another story until Narushin Himaki was finished, and then the crossover fic, but I really want to do this, speaking as it has been bugging me! So here it is! Please review! How are you guys anyway? I am ok!

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai X or Danny Phantom!

Chapter 1: Discovery

It all started out, on a normal day for the Fenton house. Then suddenly their was a noise that sounded like a big explosion. "Dad are you alright ?" Danny asked worried. "Yeah, sure son, I am just trying to get these tight pants on, and fix the ghost gabber, now if only…" "Wait a second why do you want to fix the ghost gabber"? Danny asked a little worried, now that his parents were getting a little better with their inventions.

"Because son, I want to impress your mom, by capturing the ghost boy " Danny Phantom", because I have been slacking off lately with all my new useful inventions". "Why its not like you have anything to prove to her right?" Danny asked. That's where you are wrong son, you see if I could just capture him, and send him in for experiments to see what his human self looks like, than I can prove that he is just a teenager"!

"Wow, you know he is human?" "Well of course we do sweetie its just that I disagree with him being a teenager is all" Maddie said after coming down to the lab, now that she was finished polishing her new invention. "Mom what is that?" Danny pointed to the weapon in her hand. "Oh, you mean this the new and improved ghost peeler", she said trying to act natural.

"Yeah, what's so different about it, it looks the same" Danny said a little suspicious, and narrowed his eyes, he knew they were lying, and not telling him something. His ghost sense told him that. Then they heard Jazz shout " Hey Danny time for school!" Well gotta go. He turned and went upstairs to see Jazz there, hearing the conversation.

"Danny I want to know what they are going to talk about don't you?" Jazz asked. "Yeah, I do" Danny replied. "Well why don't you do something". What do you want me to do spy on them Jazz". "Yes, please?" "I have been noticing there strange behavour(sp?) lately, even for them!." Jazz replied. "Fine I will go" Danny replied, and said " Going ghost!". Then suddenly his white rings formed around his body turning him to his ghost form. "Oh, and one more thing" Jazz saw Danny turn around and look at her, and reply " Yeah what", just don't be too long, I told you guys 15 minutes ago, and we could be late for school if we don't hurry up" she replied.

"Ok, ok, besides I forgot my backpack" he then flew down to the lab, and turned human, just in time to hear his parents say " We have to tell them sometime". We just can't keep it a secret any longer". Were going to have to tell them when they get back, that we aren't their real parents".

"What?"… they heard a shocked Danny say.

End of chapter 1:

A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories, but I need some more ideas, plus I really wanted to try out a Danny Phantom/ Samurai X ficlet. Please let me know how it turned out, and I know this might be out of character, but I did my best with the LORD's help. With that said I just got out of school, over a rainy Sunday to! Please review! By the way this is after Jazz found out, and told Danny she knew his secret.

Kenji's girl out ( I need some more ideas with this fic( I have some planned out, but I want some of your guys ideas) and I need some for Narushin Himaki)!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own Danny Himura! Respect should go to the real owners, including Watsuki, and Danny Phantom's creator( I forgot his name). With that said how are ya? I am fine, except that we went all the way to Leavenworth and back, all in less than 2 days, and then drove for another 2 hours just for icecream, gas, swordshop, movies, and stuff! Please review!

Danny Himura Chapter 2: Discussions

"Well what were they talking about?" Jazz asked. "Nothing, Ill tell you later, in the car" Danny said. Meanwhile we should head out to the car, and let me finish my toast he said" Danny said. "Ok" Jazz answered.

"What, you must have misheard Danny, it's not likely they were talking about us!" Jazz said looking at Danny while stopping the car. "Jazz I heard them, you didn't". Danny said annoyed.

"Heard what?" Sam asked joining in on the conversation. Oh, Danny and I were just argueing, about our parents not actually being our parents, when he doesn't even know what he is talking about.

"Jazz, we weren't argueing, and besides I know what I was talking about, like I said!" Danny said annoyed. "Danny I was only stating my opinion, if you think about it, it's not likely that they would do this, without telling us first!" "Your'e sister's right maybe you did overhear" Sam said. "Yeah maybe, Danny said while they stopped to pick up Tucker.

"Maybe what?" Tucker asked joining in on the conversation. "Well, we just thought we misheard Danny's parents telling him, that they aren't are real parent's is all". Jazz answered. "Are you serious?" Tucker asked. "Yeah!" Everyone yelled at once. "Ok, ok no need to gang up on me! Tucker said holding up his hands.

"Sorry ,we guess we all are just a little tired of this conversation". Well, I think we should all talk about this later, right now we all are going to be late, if we don't get to class" Jazz said. "I guess we should, I mean, we all have tests, even though it is Monday, plus I am all ready in enough detention as it is!" Danny yelled.

"Ok, ok see you all later" Jazz said. Yeah see ya" later". Then they all left the car, a little relieved to not focus on that.

5 minutes later:

"Hey, lovebirds I hope you got some cash, cause your'e gonna need it". Dash said holding up his fist. "Yeah, well sorry to burst, your'e bubble Dash, but it turns out that we don't have any cash". Danny , and Sam said at onece. Then blushed. "Oh, yeah, well see about that" Dash said holding out his fist. "Fine with me". Danny's eyes glowed green. While Sam just wentto find Tucker.

2 minutes later: Everyone, all except Sam, and Tucker heard Dash's scream for mercy, as he was bashing his head against all the lockers like a manic. Take that Baxter" Danny said, while after invisiablly flying out of Dashes body, then came , and met up with Sam, and Tucker.

"Dash, maybe a bully, but that's just wrong" Tucker said. He deserved it, after what he called us… Then the bell rang singnaling first class period allready started. "Ow, man, another detention" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said at once.

2 minutes later: They all entered the classroom, earning a "Well, well I will be seeing you three in detention after school" and a grunt from Mr.Lancer. Yes, sir they replied, while taking out their books, knowing full well Mr. Lancer wouldn't listen to them.

45 minutes later: Ow, man Mr. Lancer should go more easy on time" Danny said, meanwhile Tucker and Sam just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well where were you 3 I have been waiting forever" Jazz complained throwing her arms up in the air. Sorry we were helping Mr. Lancer in his theories of Mathematics, in detention" Sam said, while everyone shook their head in agreement. "Detention?" Jazz looked at them crazily. She was an A+ student, but she didn't know them for long, and hardly ever got detention. It's a long story" well' I will tell you later. "Anyway down to business" Danny, Tucker, and Sam said at the hopping in the car. "Oh, right" Jazz stated.

Well end of Chapter 2:  
How are ya? It's been a while since I update, I am hoping to have Chapter 2: of Narushin Himaki out tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own any Danny Phantom, and only 4 books/ 1 movie of Rurouni Kenshin! It's not an OVA! Respect, should go/ goes to the real owners!

Danny Himura Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed!

"We need to consult, our parents, about this, because I can't believe they were lying to us all this time!" Danny yelled.

"Now, Danny, calm down, I know it's not as bad as it seems" Jazz said. "You know she's right, I mean they could have told you when you were a baby or an adult" Sam said while they were pulling up to her house. "Hey, I want to see, this" Sam said.

"Fine, is it ok, that we take Sam, home later?" Danny asked, while pulling up to Tucker's house.

"Hey, I want to see, this just as much as Sam does!" Tucker yelled. "Yeah, I guess, but I want you two to call your parents first" Jazz said.

"Ok, will you please hand us your cell-phones?" Tucker and Sam asked at once.

5 minutes later:

"Well , can you stay, or not!" Danny asked impatiently

"Yeah, they said we could stay, although we have to be home by 8:00 sharp" they both replied at once.

"Calm, down Danny!" Jazz yelled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have been having a-lot of trouble at school, especially with the ghosts attacks, going on there, it just get's so fusterating, and now with my **_parents_**…" Danny said, but was cut off by Jazz.

"Danny, I know , how you feel, but, there must be a logical explanation for all this, now why don't we go confront them, about it?" Jazz asked while pulling up to the garage, and parking.

"Yeah, I guess your, right" Danny said, while every-one got out of the car, and headed for the door, but suddenly his ghost sense went off, and said " sorry, guys maybe later, and with that he was about to go when he heard a click, like a camera, and decided to ignore it, when he couldn't see anyone, then went ghost, just in time to see a huge black, dragon come out of the sky, and headed straight for the park.  
"Danny be careful!" Sam, Jazz, and Tucker said at once, while throwing them his thermos, and got back in the car, and followed Danny.

Jazz, then remembered her school project, and decided to take advantage of it, and then asked "hey, Danny do you mind, if I tape you, for my school project, it's due on Friday, and it's about ghosts, and it's already started, I'll just cut it off when I you going ghost when it's due!"

"Thanks, guys, and yes you can tape-record me" Danny said, while flying right, at the Dragon, and puched him square in the gut, this caused the dragon to blow out fire, and barely miss danny.

"Phew, that was close", Danny said, but was cut off by hearing "ah ghost - boy, long time no see!" said a ghost with green hair.

"What Skulker, where did you come from!" Danny asked, while throwing out an ecto-plasmic, blast.

Skulker in turn just dodged, the attack, and sent out missiles.

Danny, in turn just flew, right behind a tree while getting his thermos out, then went right through, the tree turning invisible, went behind, the dragon, and nailed him right in the butt, and sucked him up, in the thermos.

Then he sent another ecto blast at Skluker, which in turn hit his target, and then sucked him up as well, but before it finished sucking him up, Skulker said " Ghost- child, your **_foster _** parents will never accept you, and neither will your **_real _**parents!"

"Danny then flew over to every-one else, turned human, and said "that was too easy, I wonder what **_he's_** up to, he did say pretty much say that **_he_** knows **_my_** problem!" Danny mused.

"Yeah, well what-ever he knows, is going to have to wait, we need to consult our parents first" Danny, and Jazz said, while getting back, in the car, after she put the tape in her back-pack, labeled it " Danny Phantom, Project" and drove home.

5 minutes later:

Everyone got out of the car, and walked up to the door, but was cut off, by hearing Jazz say "hold- on I'd better handle this!", and with that she opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, were home!" Jazz yelled. "Oh, hi sweeties, how was your day?" Maddie, asked., while coming down the gray stairs, and went out for a hug, but stopped when she saw Danny, and that **_I know your secrets_** look in his eye.

Then Jack came down and said "your all home late, care to explain!"

Yes, Dad, but can we explain that later!" Danny asked.

"Besides, Mom, and Dad, **_we_** need to talk to you alone". Jazz while motioning to the other two.

"Ok, ok, well just be upstairs starting on our home-work" Sam, said while dragging, a complaining Tucker along.

"Well, what do you need, to talk to us about?" Maddie, asked worriedly.

"Oh, just the fact, that your not **_our real_** parents!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, how long, have you known!" Maddie asked.

"Since, this morning, I forgot my back-pack, and then I over-heard you **_two_** talking, about us, not being your'e real kids!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah, and we want to know why!" Jazz yelled.

"Well, were sorry we meant to tell you this earlier, but it just didn't seem like the right, what with all the ghost boy…" at the mention, of this Danny just ran up to his room, and locked the door.

"Danny, wait!" Maddie, yelled.

"Forget it, mother there's **_a-lot_** of stuff you don't know about Danny.

"Oh, like what, and what's that sticking out of your back-pack?" they both asked curious, and read the label "Danny Phantom Project", and put it in the VCR.

"No, Dad , Mom don't!" Jazz yelled, but it was too, Maddie fainted, while Jack said "Danny's the ghost boy!"

End of Chapter 3: Secrets revealed.

Please leave a kind review, concrutive criticism allowed, although, no flames!

May, God bless you all!

Kenji's girl out!


	4. Chapter 4

Danny Himura Chapter 4: Running away

1: hour later: Danny's Dream

"Daniel Fenton, what is the meaning of this!" Jack, said while pointing to the tape currently in his hands.

"Dad, no!" Jazz yelled, but it was too late.

"Dad no I can explain…" Danny said while shooting a glare at his sister.

"Explain what, that our son's a freak, with white hair, glowing green eyes!" Jack yelled.

"Dad, no please listen…" Danny cried.

"No, all ghost's are evil, and your proof of it, you destroy, buildings, and you even rob people!" Jack yelled.

"Dad, please…" Danny begged, while on his hands and knees.

"No, from now on, you are here-by banished from this house, for-ever, and never allowed back!" Jack yelled, while hitting, Danny outside.

"Hah, hah hah, ghost-boy, how does it feel?" said a sickely voice.

"Skulker, I thought you were behind this!" Danny yelled while preparing to punch him square across the face.

"Hold on ghost-boy, if you punch me now, youl'l just be hitting your friends" Skulker said.

"What, do you mean Skulker!" Danny asked.

"This, is a dream idiot!" Skulker yelled.

"Wait,a second, ghosts don't sleep, so how are…" Danny asked but was cut off.

"Simple through my new invention.

"I call, it the skulker, dreamer, and since I can't beat you in the **_real- world_**, I thought, I might as well **_beat _**you **_up _** here.

"Dream on Skulker!" Danny yelled, while going ghost.

"Oh, I will, I will" Skulker chuckled while throwing missiles at Danny.

This, in turn just made Danny mad.

"Hah, your going to have to do better than that Skulker!" Danny yelled.

Oh, shut-up, at least, I know , if I was a-half-a, I know my parent's would except me, yours don't care!" Skulker yelled, and with that, he knocked Danny out with his missiles, and began puching him, and said " If I were you, I would run-away, and…" but was cut off when his dream- timer ended, and said "Oh, darn-it, well take my advice ghost-child!" and with that Skulker woke up, while Danny just cried, because he knew it was true, and then screamed.

End of Dread:

"Danny wake up, wake up!" Sam and Tucker yelled at once, while shaking Danny.

"Oh, my what, happened? Danny asked groggily, but then suddenly remembered he was now not supposed to be in the house.

"Danny, you had a night-mare" Sam said.

Then Tucker, asked " what happened to make you scream like that?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you guys later, I have got to get going!" Danny yelled.

"Where, are you going, I'm running- away, and that's final!" Danny said, while turning ghost.

"Wait, Danny I know **_your_** determined but can't we at-least come with you, were your friends, remember?" Tucker and Sam asked, a little worried for their, friend, after all their parent's would just think they were joking.

"Yeah, you can, so come on, at least I know, I have good friends, thank's guys!" Danny yelled, while he turned ghost, and turned them invisible.

End of Chapter 4: Running Away!

Please leave a kind review, constructive criticism allowed, though no flames!

God, bless you all!

Kenji's girl, good-bye, for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Cries, I don't own, anything, **_they_** all own it! Cries, and runs, away.

Danny Himura Chapter 5: Ghost Zone

"Darn, that ghost child!" Skulker yelled.

Meanwhile with Danny:

"Wait, a second Danny, where are we going?" Tucker asked.

"Were, going to the ghost zone!" Danny yelled.

"Why?", Sam asked, as they turned invisible, and headed-down- stairs, to a lab, with an ex-ray, and disectors.

"To, get some answers, I want to know, what **_Skulker_** knows, about Me, and Jazz's real parents!" Danny yelled, while banging his fist on the table.

"Calm, down Danny, it's just a question" Tucker said, while holding, up his hands.

"Yeah, we want to know, just as much, as you do, and it doesn't help, with you being mad all the time" Sam said.

I know, it's just that, it's so frusterating, **_our_** life, is al-ready complicated, and what with **_our_** parents and all…" Danny said but was cut off, by Sam saying "

Look, Danny**_ we_** already know how you feel, and I just think, that we should at least **_leave them_** a note, after all they did raise you".

Yeah, I guess your right, Il'l go write a note, Danny said, while rounding a corner, and grabbing a pen and a paper, and wrote:

_**Mom, Dad, as by now, you should know, that I'm the ghost-boy, I did hear you after all, wih Sam and Tucker, well any-way, I just wanted to good-bye, as of today, I'm running a-way, I have some, unfinished business to take care of.**_

_**Danny, Sam, and Tucker.**_

Meanwhile with Maddie and Jack:

"Oh, oh, hey looks like she's coming to!" Jack, said while motioning, towards a chair.

"Mom, are you, ok?" Jazz asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, something about the ghost-boy though…" She said while bolting, up when she remembered and then said " oh, that's Danny's the ghost boy!"

She, then started feeling dizzy, and before, she could fall Jazz caught her, and said " Mom, you should really be more care-ful, any-way, it's about Danny being the ghost-boy, you shouldn't be too hard on him".

"What, are you talking, about Jazz, now, that I know that Danny's the ghost-boy I know that he isn't bad" Jack said.

"Besides, we love Danny no matter what he is!" Maddie yelled.

"Really, well if, I think, Danny heard, that and if Im'e correct, I'd think we better go check-up on him" Jazz said.

"Yeah, your right let's go!" Jack said.

"Danny are you in there!" Jack yelled.

5: minutes, later:

"Still, no answer", do you think… Jazz asked.

"No, it's not possible!" Maddie yelled.

"Well, I'll go check the lab!" Jazz and Jack yelled.

Meanwhile in the lab:

"Dang, it I don't see, anything!" Jazz yelled, then noticed some-thing, and picked up/ read it.

"Oh, no, Dad you have got to see this!" Jazz yelled.

End of Chapter 5: Ghost Zone!  
Kind reviews, and constructive criticism only!

May, God, bless you all, good-night!

Kenji's girl


End file.
